


Leon's Harem

by ayzoolz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gay, Harem, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Resident Evil 4, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayzoolz/pseuds/ayzoolz
Summary: So basically Leon has a harem in Resident Evil 4 I did many random ships that would appease to a variety of audiences and took this not too seriously.





	Leon's Harem

Leon carefully loots the Ganados' dwelling so that he wouldn't be attacked again by snakes in crates and crows with grenades. All that was left was a wardrobe in the corner of the room producing struggling grunts. He reloaded his gun and slowly opened the door, "Ah shit, that was a terrible jumpscare even for a zombie game, " Leon notes as a man tied up with tape on his mouth falls out onto the ground before him, "Guess I'll rescue you my damsel in distress."

Leon rips the tape from the man's mouth, "you could've been far more gentle but I kind of like it better this way, " Leon rolls the man over aggressively to untie his bonds, "Also, there are no zombies in Resident Evil 4."

"I have one important question." The man asks, "you got a smoke?"

"I got a gun?" Leon attempts to joke, meanwhile some dude with size 19 shoes is stomping and breathing so loud with two Ganados at his sides. 

"Perfect the big cheese of the village finally made an appearance!" the man said with a grin not showing a single hint of fear, Leon runs at him making a badass reverse heel kick and gets clapped and flipped over like a bitch knocked out cold.

Leon wakes up and immediately realizes he's chained to the man. He angrily begins to shake the chains. "Hey wake the hell up!"

"Aye yai yai," the man complains, "crawl into one hole... into another."

"Americano! Be easy with that." he says, "whoever you are...?

 

"The name's Leon." he introduces, "I'm looking for the president's daughter. Seen her?" He shows him a photo of Ashley Graham.

"What are you supposed to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type (but look like mine). " Sera says thinking out loud,

"Maybe. Who might you be?" Leon asks, he turns his head towards the mystery man which was kind of awkwardly gay, 

"Me llamo Luis Sera." Luis says, "I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now, I'm a good-for-nothing-guy, who happens to be quite the ladies man."

"Why'd you quit?"

"Fah, Policia. You put your life on the line, nobody really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore..."

 

"I was a cop too at some point." Leon says, "But, only for a day."

"I thought I was bad."

***********************************************************************************************

"Wait, so my dad the president of the United States of fucking America could only send a pretty-boy former cop?" Ashley sarcastically remarks, "Well aren't we getting out of here alive."

"Don't question plot-holes in Japanese treasures," Leon growls, "This is why nobody likes you, Ashley. Now get in that damn dumpster while I get trigger happy on these zimbambos."

Ashley grumbles as she hesitantly opens the dumpster's lid and slowly slides it open. "Eww. Eww. Eww. Eww."

"Why are you taking your sweet time, don't you want to get home?"

"It's so rusty and moldy, my cardigan is going to get muck all over it and I begged daddy to pay for this!" Ashley complains, "I don't want to get hepatitis and who knows if there's a stray syringe in there..."

Leon lifts Ashley up in bridal style off from the ground and tosses her in making her fall flat on her arse, he slams the dumpster shut and hears her intensely whining about her tailbone hurting and that there's dirt everywhere and it smells like coochie (I'm so sorry I couldn't think of anything else) and she proceeds to cry in Gucci.

Leon dies several times until he reaches the castle. Ashley's nagging has only gotten worse. Though Leon accepted the task of single-handedly rescuing Ashley he didn't sign up for being a rich brat's babysitter. It's like Leon can't get a pure moment of peac-"LEOOOON!" Ashley yells out while getting dragged away by Ganados, "HEEEELP!" Leon starts getting a migraine, "Ah shit, I'm coming just calm down and stop screeching..."

Leon goes through a cycle of rescuing Ashley, nothing else in his life even protecting Sherry in Raccoon City wasn't as tormenting as this believe it or not. What the hell did he sign up for? Babysitting? No. He has babysat before and it didn't make him feel this miserable.

"Leon look it's a castle!" Leon normally spaced out now whenever Ashley tried chatting with him. "Huh? Yeah." He continued into the castle after finishing off all the chanting Ganado cultist.

"I was wondering when you would start to notice us, "

A mysterious figure appears he is a smol dandy fellow with bright pale yellow eyes, snow white hair, and fair skin.

"Who're you?" Leon asks unenthusiastically, very uninterested in the situation.

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, castellan of this magnificent-"

"Castle?" Leon interrupts,

"My. My. I didn't see you there Mr. Kennedy. You're quite a feisty one." Salazar flirts, "You should just surrender yourself Saddler will never let me date you if you're his enemy."

"Uh... No thanks, " Leon utters, "Bro."

"Well, it's time for me to do other things, my sweet may I be on my way." He walks away blushing uncontrollably which makes Ashley shiver,

"Well let's get going this places gives me the creeps..." Ashley whines, "I prefer being in that dumpster again instead of this."

"If only." Leon mumbles, "don't step on that obvious trap that will make us get separated."

So she did and Leon finally got his desired time alone it was truly a miracle.

Unfortunately, he couldn't leave empty-handed to the president and he was infected with Los Plagas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment... I'd love to see what you think!!!


End file.
